


It's just misunderstanding. I think. (Art)

by Mish_ka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confused Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fanart, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gen, I Tried, M/M, Randomness, Romantic Fluff, Soft Gavin Reed, Swearing, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish_ka/pseuds/Mish_ka
Summary: When I was new on the fandom and I tried to make story...  Oyeah, English not my native language. I draw these 5 pages. 1-3 some time ago. 4-5 is new. So, for now just this I guess. I apologize. Summary- unsuspecting day, at precinct...
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read from left to right.

Hi. Thank you for checking my attempt to draw and make random story. So, here we go. 

[](https://ibb.co/FW7x7KV)

[](https://ibb.co/y4jcxY8)


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://ibb.co/PQCxyRq)


	3. Chapter 3

Read left to right

[ ](https://ibb.co/PZ70Dq9)

[](https://ibb.co/RyhYQbF)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, RK900-Gavin is my OTP. I like the name of Nines that the fandom give to him. So I will use it.  
> \--
> 
> A/N: I made this based what happened to me. I got something on my eyes and I tried get rid of it and it's hard. Tried for 15minutes with rubbing my eye, then use eyedropper and water and I still can't. Finally, I try use tissue and brushing them to my eyeballs :'D and can get it out.  
> So I write this randomness with DBH characters and make some story.  
> \--
> 
> Have nice day~


End file.
